This project involves studies on the swelling and underlying ion transport processes in mammalian astroglia using primary astroglial cell cultures, brain slices and a perfused, intact brain model. The control of these processes by several neurotransmitters and putative neurotransmitters and effects of various pharmacological antagonists and inhibition by ion transport inhibitors is being investigated. The ability of astroglia to metabolize neurotransmitters and the effect of astroglial swelling on such processes is also being studied. Astroglial swelling has been observed in numerous pathological conditions including brain trauma, and we are using a brain trauma animal model to further study this relationship as well as effects on animal recovery of treatment with ion inhibitors which inhibit astroglial swelling. The effect of one such inhibitor is also being tested in seriously head injured patients.